50 Blushes
by vamgogh
Summary: drabble/one-shot collection. blush v.‒ to have a warm and delicate color, as some roses and other flowers. 50 prompts revolving around rin/shiemi blushing, for the 50 blushes community on livejournal.
1. 19, Lick: Like A Dog With His Bone

**Title: **Like A Dog With His Bone  
><strong>Challenge: <strong>#19, Lick  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>Kissing but no warnings, really and probably, _maybe_, some **o**ut **o**f **c**haracter-_ness_.  
><strong>AN: **I think that Rin would do something like this, he takes food pretty seriously.

* * *

><p>Rin has no idea how he gets into these situations. One moment he is preparing a cake and chatting with Shiemi, the next he has her trapped against him and the counter. It's really all her fault though, partly his <em>but<em> mostly hers. If she hadn't gone and eaten one of the strawberries that he needed for the cake then this situation might not even have begun! It had been criminal to watch her eat it. Then she had the nerve to dip her finger in the frosting with the intention to lick it off. That was his breaking point, a hormonal teenage boy could only take so much.

He snatches her finger away from its original destination and puts in his mouth. Rin licks it before sucking on it slowly and _deliberately_, watching Shiemi the entire time. He watches as her whole face flushes red and she stares intently at his lips. When he is satisfied that he's licked all of the frosting off he releases her hand. Pushing her against the counter he holds her shoulders before leaning in for kiss. He places his lips gently on her, moving them slowly so that she responds. Shiemi kissed him back after the initial shock wore off. Rin reluctantly pulls away to observe her reaction.

Her eyes are closed, her fingers lightly touching her lips, and a blush effectively decorating her cheeks. When she opens her eyes he turns around, focusing his attention on the cake that he is preparing.

"Don't eat my food."

He can't help but smirk when he she opens her mouth to say something but no words come out. He has left her speechless and he is _really_ enjoying how red her face can get.

If it's her though he could care less if she ate his food, as long as he received a kiss in exchange.


	2. 36, Hug: Perfectly Accurate

**Title: **Perfectly Accurate**  
>Challenge: <strong>#36, Hug**  
>Rating: <strong>K+**  
>Warning(s): <strong>None, I think.**  
>AN:** Hm, I think this gives off more of an angst-y vibe than anything else. Oh, well~

* * *

><p>Rin does things on a whim and this is no different. It is a simply action but it conveys his feelings accurately. If he could he would hug her every chance he had but he's is too afraid sometimes. He knows he's a demon and that she is simply human, but when he wraps his arms around her, none of that matters. He holds her gently because he doesn't want to crush her and he holds her so close, as if she'll disappear. He doesn't even blush, doesn't even think, when he does anymore because too much has happened to care about being embarrassed and he's never been one to think about things anyway.<p>

Shiemi is different though, she still blushes when he hugs her like this. She's so small in his arms, so close, so warm, and she is so much more. When he hugs her it's as if he'll never see her again and he never wants to let go. Sometimes when their alone, he hugs her so tightly he's afraid that one day he'll crush her. She doesn't complain though, because she understands—she _always_ understands. He knows she understand because she holds him just as tightly and just as close. She wraps her arms around him, buries her red face into his chest, and that's when he knows that neither will ever let go. It is in that moment, in that hug, that he knows that their feelings are one and the same.

It is a simple action but it conveys their feelings _perfectly_.


	3. 3, Summer: Red and White

**Title:** Red and White (on the beach)**  
><strong>**Pairing, [Fandom]: **Okumura Rin/ Shiemi Moriyama, [Ao no Exorcist]**  
><strong>**Challenge:** #3, Summer**  
><strong>**Rating:** K+**  
><strong>**Warning(s):** N/A (i think)**  
><strong>**A/N: **i totally lost my inspiration. sorry for the crappy title! and...rin has already seen shiemi in a bikini so this fic is null and void now.

* * *

><p>Rin isn't a pervert like Shima. But he can't help being dragged into the hype of wanting to see what the girls, more specifically <em>Shiemi<em>, will wear to the beach. Will it be a one-piece? Will it be a two-piece? Rin would, personally, prefer to see Shiemi in a two-piece. Shiemi though, seems like the type to wear a one-piece.

If she did wear a two-piece that would be a gift from God. It would probably be white and cute and frilly because Shiemi seems like she would get something frilly. Just thinking about it is enough to make Rin's cheeks flush red.

"Rin! Is it too hot? Your cheeks are so red!"

Shiemi's worried voice brings him out of his perverted thoughts.

"S-shiemi!" he stutters, cheeks reddening even more. Why is she so close to him? Not that he actually minds.

"You should get in the shade if it's too hot, Rin."

"Ah, y-yeah, I'll do that!"

He waves her off before going into the shade of a beach umbrella he had set up awhile ago. He sits down on his towel. And only then does he realize that he didn't see Shiemi's swimwear. He curses God silently for his cruelty.


End file.
